Married?
by Ru-chan13
Summary: Alfred ingin melamar Arthur,tapi... "Arggh.. Sakit! Iggy kenapa ada anak aneh yang tiba-tiba menendangku, lalu kenapa dia memanggil mu otau-san?"


**Ru-chan:** minna-san Ru-chan kembali lagi.

**Arthur:** baliknya cepet banget =n="

**Ru-chan: **emangnya ngak boleh, dari pada ngurusin Iggy lebh baik baca fic Ru-chan yang ketiga ini aja ya...

**Disclaimer:** Hidekaz Himaruya

**Rated: **K

**Genre:** Romance&Friendship

**Married?**

Alfred hari ini terlihat sangat percaya diri, tuxedo putih dengan pita kupu-kupu yang berwarna seperti bendera negaranya. Rangkaian mawar merah di tangan kirinya, dan sebuah kotak kecil di tangan kanannya. Langkahnya terhenti di sebuah rumah milik Arthur Kirikland sang personifikasi Inggris, ia rapihkan rambut dan kaca matanya sedikit lalu ia tekan bel rumah Arthur.

TING TONG'

Seorang berambut _blonde_ dengan alis tebal keluar dari rumah itu, dilihatnya Alfred dengan pandangan aneh.

"Arthur maukah kau menikah dengan ku?" Alfred membuka kotak kecil yang ia bawa, kotak kecil yang berisi cincin dengan butirang berlian yang indah.

Arthur baru berniat membuka mulutnya, tapi jawaban Arthur terhenti karena seorang anak kecil yang berlari ke arahnya.

"CIAAATTT" anak kecil itu berlari lalu melompat ke arah Alfred, dan memberikan tendangan luar biasa menyakitkan di muka Alfred. "Rasakan, itu akibatnya menggangu otau-san yang mau membacakan ku cerita di pagi hari!" Anak kecil itu memiliki paras Asia-Eropa, Rambutnya Pirang dengan kulit putih Asia, Wajah Asia dengan mata cokelat, dan juga alis tebal yang memperimut wajah gadis yang di kuncir dua itu.

"Arggh.. Sakit! Iggy kenapa ada anak aneh yang tiba-tiba menendangku, lalu kenapa dia memanggil mu otau-san?" Alfred mengelus hidungnya yang merah dan mengeluarkan sedikit darah.

"itu salah mu sendiri Alfred, kenapa kau datang pagi sekali. Arisa ayo minta maaf!" Arthur lalu menggendong Arisa, mensejajarkan wajah Arisa dengan Alfred.

"aku tidak mau, paman ini sudah mengganggu Arisa." Arisa memanyunkan bibirnya, tidak terima karena harus minta maaf pada Alfred.

"ERGHH Anak ini menyebalkan Arthur, dimana kau memumut anak ini hah?" Alfred sudah benar-benar naik darah, harusnya ini menjadi hari dimana Arthur akan menerima cincin darinya lalu menikah dengannya, bukannya mendapat tendangan dari mahluk tidak di kenal.

"Arisa kau belum menghabiskan makan pagimu, Arthur ada tamu?" Seorang pria berambut hitam dengan paras Asia menghampiri mereka.

"Kaa-san aku sudah kenyang, dan bilang pada otau-san untuk mengusir tamu kita yang kurang ajar itu!" Arisa menunjuk Alfred dengan saling bertugar _Death glare_ dengan Alfred.

"Alfed-san kau berkujung, maafkan Arisa yang tidak sopan, Arisa ayo minta maaf!"

"tapi!"

"ayo minta maaf!"

"aku minta maaf paman Alfred." Arisa mengatakannya dengan sangat berat hati, kenapa kaa-sannya malah membela paman yang tidak di kenalnya itu.

"bisa tolong ada yang menjelaskan siapa anak ini." Alfred masih tidak mengerti. Siapa anak ini? Kenapa Kiku ada di sini? Itulah yang dia pikirkan, dan berharap segera mendapatkan penjelasan.

"silahkan tehnya Alfred-san."

"terima kasih Kiku, jadi siapa anak itu?"

"kau masih belum sadar, tentu saja itu anak kami." Arthur mengatakannya dengan santai, sedangkan Alfred yang sedang menyeruput tehnya tersedak luar biasa saat mendengar perkataan Arthur tadi.

"apa kau bilang? Anak? Ka-kalian sudah menikah dan memiliki anak? Kalian tidak memberi tahuku." Alfred tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya, dan bagaimana ia bisa tidak tahu kalau orang yang di sayanginya ternyata sudah punya pasangan hidup, bahkan sudah memiliki anak!

"siapa yang bilang kami tidak memberitahu mu bloody git, kami sudah mengirim kartu undangan pernikahan kami, bahkan kami berkunjung kerumahmu, tapi kami malah mendengar kalau kau sedang jalan-jalan ke bulan bersama alien yang bernama Tony itu." Arthur tidak pernah mengerti kenapa sangat sulit sekali membuat personifikasi negara yang pernah ia rawat ini mengerti.

"jadi kalian sudah menikah dan memiliki anak, tapi bagaimana kalian bisa memiliki anak, Kikukan laki-laki?" Alfred masih tidak mengerti.

"kami juga tidak tau bagaimana itu bisa terjadi, kau tahu kami hanya melakukan itu' dan beberapa minggu kemudian Kiku bilang ia hamil."

Alfred masih merasa bingung, kecewa, dan tidak percaya. Hari ini semuanya tidak sesuai seperti yang ia rencanakan, malah jauh dari perkiraannya, dan yang ia perlukan mungkin hanya pulang dan merantapi nasipnya.

Kring' Kring'

Terdengar suara Telpon. Kiku segera mengangkatnya, dan tidak butuh waktu lama untuk ia berbicara di telpon.

"sayang sepertinya kita harus pergi ke rumah yao-nii, Yao-nii bilang ia ingin mengajak kita makan malam bersama keluarga asia lainnya." Kiku menaruh apronnya, dan duduk di sebelah Arthur. "tapi kita tidak bisa mengajak Arisa, dan tidak mungkin kita meninggalkannya sendiri di rumah." Lanjut Kiku.

"itu masalah mudah, Alfrd bisa kau jaga Arisa untuk kami?" Arthur meminta pada Alfred tanpa beban, sedangkan yang di minta hanya bisa menampakan wajah horornya.

"benarkah Alfred-san, Domo arigatou gonzaimasu." Kiku merasa senang ada Alfred mau menjaga Arisa, ia segera naik ke atas untuk berganti pakaian, dan mengajak Arisa keluar kamar.

"tunggu tapi-" kata-kata Alfred terpotong dengan ucapan Arthur, "kami kembali setelah makan malam. Bye Arisa sayang, tolong ya Alfred!" Kiku dan Arthur segera pergi meninggalkan rumah, sedangkan Alfred hanya bisa terduduk di sofa, kenapa ia tidak menolak saja? Apa karena ia masih terlalu syok dengan kenyataan bahwa Arthur sudah menikah, dan menghancurkan impiannya.

"hoi paman, aku lapar ambilkan aku cemilan." Arisa langsung duduk di samping Alfred tanpa membaca situasi, sedangkan yang di minta hanya cuek bebek sambil menyalakan TV, Arisa yang kesal akhirnya mengeluarkan jurus andalannya. 'tendangan maut'

"Argghhh.. kau gila!"

"Kau yang tuli! Udah di panggil ngak nyaut."

"Kaauu! Aku kan pamanmu harusnya kau bersikap lebih sopan padaku."

"aku tidak perlu bersikap sopan kepada orang sperti mu weee.." Aris menjulurkan lidahnya, dan pergi ke kamarnya sambil membanting pintu.

-0-

Sudah sekitar sejam Arisa mengurung dirinya di kamar, Alfred yang merasa tidak enak akhirnya mengintip ke dalam kamar Aris. Kamar itu terlihat sangat berantakan, kamar yang memiliki warna dasar merah yang coco dengan perempuan, dilihatnya Arisa yang sedang bermain dengan mainannya, mainan boneka tentara kayu yang seperti Arthur pernah berikan kepadanya.

Alfred pergi ke dapur untuk mencari camilan, segera ia mengambil dua potong shortcake yang ada di kulkas, dan dua gelas jus orange. Setelah mengambil beberapa cemilan Alfred segera masuk ke dalam kamar Arisa, di letakannya sepotong shortcake di samping Arisa, dan sepotongnya ia makan.

Arisa yang melihat Alfred dengan sepotong cake kesukaannya hanya memandang Alfred dengan pandangan tidak peduli, dan kue yang ada di sampingnya segera ia habiskan. Merasa ruangan terasa agak sepi Alfred mulai membuka suaranya.

"dari mana ku dapat boneka kayu tentara itu?"

"dari otau-san, memangnya kenapa?"

"tidak hanya saja, Iggy juga pernah memberikan boneka yang sama ke padaku."

"ohh..."

"kau tidak bosan?"

"tidak."

"aku bosan ayo kita mainkan permainan." Alfred mulai merasa sangat bosan, dan dari tadi Arisa hanya bisa menjawab satu atau dua kata saja.

"permainan apa?" Arisa mulai tertarik, sejujurnya ia juga merasa bosan.

"bagaimana kalau petak umpet?"

"boleh, tapi paman yang jaga ya!"

"Ya, tapi jangan panggil aku paman, panggil Alfred saja. Kalau di panggil begitu aku jadi merasa tua." Alfred tidak terima dirinya di panggil paman.

"baiklah, ayo cepat Alfred menghitung."

"1.. 2...3.."

-0-

Hari ini benar-benar menjadi hari yang panjang untuk mereka, di mulai dari main petak umpet, memasak makan siang, bermain kartu, dan banyak hal lainnya yang mereka lakukan berdua. Alfredpun juga merasa semakin akrab dengan Arisa, walaupun Arisa sedikit kasar tapi sebenarnya dia anak perempuan yang manis dan sopan, ia hanya perlu di berikan perhatian lebih.

Dan sekarang mereka sedang menyaksikan sunset dia atas atap rumah, langit sangat terlihat jelas dari atas sana, membuat warna Scarlet yang begitu indah.

"ini hari yang menyenangkan."

"tentu saja semua hari akan menyenangkan jika ada hero di situ." Alfred narsisnya kambuh.

"terima kasih Alfred-san sudah mau menemani Arisa main hari ini, Arisa sangat senang. Biasanya Otau-san dan Kaa-san sangat sibuk karena pekerjaan mereka sebagai personifikasi negara, jadi Arisa biasanya di tinggal di rumah bersama _babysister_ yang sangat membosankan. Tapi hari ini berbeda, sangat menyenangkan!" Arisa tersenyum sambil melihat ke arah matahari terbenam.

Alfred memandangi gadis cilik itu, sekarang ia mengerti kenapa tadi pagi gadis kecil itu sangat marah. Ia telah mengambil waktu gadis itu bersama Arthur tadi pagi, dan membuat waktu luang Arthur bersama Arisa makin sedikit, Ia juga mengerti perasaan Arisa karena ia pernah mengalami hal yang sama.

Hal yang sama saat ia kecil dulu, saat Arthur harus pergi ke medan perang, atau pergi ke rapat dunia untuk menjaganya dari negara-negara lain yang ingin merebutnya dari Arthur. Pergi dan meninggalkan dirinya sendirian di rumah, betapa senangnya dia dulu jika Arthur memiliki waktu luang lebih bersamanya. Memberikannya sebuah hadiah boneka tentara kayu yang Arthur buat sampai tangannya terluka, Alfred tak akan pernah melupakan hal itu.

"Alfred-san besok kita main lagi ya."

"Ya pasti, Hero ini akan menemani mu main sampai puas!"

"Hahahah ahah hahhahahah." Alfed dan Arisa tertawa gembira, ini akan menjadi hari terindah dalam hidup mereka berdua.

-0-

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka, Kiku dan Arthur masuk ke dalam rumah mereka yang gelap, segera mereka menyalakan lampu ruangan agar mereka bisa melihat lebih jelas. Betapa kagetnya melihat rumah yang bagai kapal peceh, namun hal itu tidak mereka jadikan masalah, yang mereka jadikan masalah adalah dimana Arisa sekarang? Mereka naik ke lantai atas dan melihat putri kesayangan mereka sedang tidur di kasur, lebih tepatnya lagi dalam posisi Arisa tidur di atas perut Alfred dan Alfred tidur di atas kasur Arisa.

"lihat anak kita manis sekalia ya?"

"ya, ayo kita biarkan mereka tidur" Arthur dan Kiku keluar dari ruangan tanpa membangunkan mereka berdua.

**20 tahun kemudian**

"Arisa-chan ayo cepat"

"Ya Kaa-san"

Mendengar panggilan Kaa-sannya Arisa segera keluar dari kamar rias, gaun putih sudah ia kenakan, dan juga jangan lupa bunga mawar yang ia pegang saat ini. Arisa memasuki ruangan yang sangat ramai oleh teman-temannya dan berbagai nation. Di lihatnya Alfred yang berada di ujung ruangan, di pegangnya tangan otou-sannya dan melangkah pelan-pelan ketempat Alfred

"apakah kau bersedia menikahi Arisa Kirkland, dan akan selalu setia bersamanya dalam hidup, dan mati?" seorang pendeta yang berbicara kepada Alfred dengan senyum namun serius.

"Ya saya bersedian."

"Arisa Kirkland, apakah kau bersedia menikahi Alfred., dan akan selalu setia bersamanya dalam hidup, dan mati.

"Ya saya bersedia."

Pendeta itu menyurud Alfred memasangkan cicin itu kepada Arisa, Alfred melakukannya tanpa ragu lagi, Arisa juga memakaikan cicin ke tangan Alfred. Hari itu adalah hari yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidup mereka, dan mereka berharap hal itu akan bertahan selamanya

**End**

**Arthur:** ficnya GaJe!

**Gilbert:** ficnya ngak awesome!

**Ru-chan: **diem aja kalian! (ngelempar Gil ama Iggy pake sendal) (pundung)

**Kiku: **ano, eto gimana ya ficnya An-

**Ru-chan: **(ngeluarin aura yang biasa di keluarin Ivan)

**Kiku:** Hieee! (kabur)

**Ru-chan:** hwaaa Kiku jangan tinggalkan aku~ hwaa Ru-chan sedih, biar ngak sedih kasih review dong...


End file.
